


nothing but time

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, I FORGOT THAT YONGHEE ALSO MAKES AN APPEARANCE LMAOOOO, Minor Jung Wheein, OH but before that there was, They're still idols, Vaginal Fingering, and byul's whipped as usual, coz she's the lil shit, i forgot how to tag but i think this is all lol, just moonsun dating, my usual brand of fluff and smut, nothing new, yong's a lil tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::“Ah,” Yongsun whines softly, eyebrows crinkled in a familiar way that tells she’s getting annoyed. “, so clingy.”It’s such a familiar dance that Byulyi knows so well, backing off for a moment to let Yongsun settle back down, gives her a few minutes to get her mind back into the meeting before wheeling her chair behind the older woman.The speaker stops for a moment, regarding Byulyi with a tilt of their head. “You alright?”“Yup, you can continue.”She warms her hands with her breath, rubbing them before pressing her thumbs against a notorious spot where Yongsun’s neck and shoulders meet, where she knows carries a lot of tension and knots when she sits for long periods such as this.“You’re distracting them,” Yongsun admonishes but also straightens her back some more. “A little more to the right.”Byulyi smiles, a little triumphant and pleased. “Yes, ma’am.”::established moonsun relationship. they both have the same schedule, the same job, so yongsun doesn’t know how byulyi managed to plan a date in the middle of a busy work week.::
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	nothing but time

**Author's Note:**

>   
> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between mamamoo's moonbyul and solar  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)  
> 

**::**

**nothing but time**

**::**

this story is for **stellairemxm**

**::**

_yeah, you make me feel like_

_i’ve lost all sense of time_

_when you come around_

_oh, love’s what you find_

_yeah, you make me feel like_

_i won’t change my mind_

_when you come around_

_yeah, love’s what you find_

_you make me feel like; midi matilda_

**::**

_established moonsun relationship. they both have the same schedule, the same job, so yongsun doesn’t know how byulyi managed to plan a date in the middle of a busy work week._

**::**

“Hey,” her ears sting from being folded weirdly, relieved when she takes off her in-ear. She wipes at the sweat that grossly formed at the top of her lip, nodding at Yongsun. “, you okay?”

She can see the line of tension on Yongsun’s shoulders, evaporating when she hugs the older woman close, mindful of their still-sweaty bodies. Yongsun hates it when their skins touch with post-show sweat but is alright when post-sex, it doesn’t make any sense.

“Just tired,” Yongsun mumbles, rubbing her cheek once against Byulyi’s shoulder before remembering their stage make-up and clothes.

Byulyi hums, steering them to a quiet corner, noticing their manager and nodding at their questioning gaze. “Last meeting then I’ll make you hot chocolate at home. Sounds good?”

Yongsun nods, almost falls asleep to Byulyi’s steady presence against her, bone-tired.

**::**

A shrill alarm goes off, quick hands flying, almost knocking over a glass of water on the bedside drawer in the haste to turn off the sound. Yongsun grumbles in her sleep, rolling over the other side of the bed and taking most of the blankets with her. Byulyi eyes her carefully, waiting if the older woman will wake up but nothing happens.

She carefully tiptoes out of the bed, sucking in a quick breath when her feet touch the cold floor, not making a single noise. Her clothes from yesterday are on various surfaces and she wishes it were because of… hotter reasons but really, they’re both just too tired to clean up after themselves after getting home from work.

Getting out of the room is easy, her hoodie slipping on her smoothly as she slowly shuts the door behind her, smirking when she hears Yongsun starts snoring again.

“What are you doing?”

“ _Fuck!”_

Hand on her chest, Byulyi turns around to find Yonghee already dressed for work, keys in hand, and the other tucking her feet inside her heels. 

“Sneaking out, isn’t it obvious?” she beelines for the bathroom, making sure it’s her toothbrush she’s getting. Yongsun insisted on them having similar ones with engraved initials. It’s cute but doesn’t make any sense, easy to switch with the other, and she can still feel the ghost of a bruise when Yongsun swatted at her for accidentally using her toothbrush.

“Okay, I got that,” Yonghee follows her, leaning against the door jamb. She eyes Byulyi critically before her face lights up. “You’re planning a date, aren’t you?”

“You know,” Byulyi deflects, looking straight at her girlfriend’s sister. “, if Yong catches on every single time as quick as you, I don’t think I’d be dating her right now.”

“Reading people too well is either a blessing or a curse,” Yonghee nods sagely, Byulyi rolls her eyes. “Anyway, I’m off. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

She listens to the sound of Yonghee’s heels carry around the Kim sisters’ apartment and out of the front door, quickly washing her face and heating the water for her morning tea. As she’s jotting down possible ingredients to buy, Byulyi checks the time and makes a call.

“Hello, good morning. This is Moon Byulyi, is it possible to get a reservation for tonight? Yes, I’d like to purchase two tickets, please.”

**::**

First order of business: her car. Then groceries.

It takes her three trips to get the blankets, pillows, and the cooler set up at the back of her van, even lying down on it for a few seconds to see if it’s comfortable enough. Her legs are shooting off of the edge, feet hanging, but it’ll do.

Groceries are easy enough since she won’t be cooking any big meals and she foolishly thought _the store’s close enough to not drive_.

She really should’ve thought that one through.

Byulyi made the bold decision of walking more than five blocks from the grocery store back to her apartment, arms loaded full of bags, under the rapidly heating morning sun. She doesn’t know why it seemed like a good idea at the time because now, three blocks in, and she’s regretting it.

She can already feel the huge flood staining her shirt, sticking against her back.

Byulyi stops walking when something tickles her nose. Something that smells good.

Familiar.

She groans, putting down the bags of fresh ingredients she bought. The familiar smell of sweets makes her look on the other side of the street, a school-side store with fresh _tanghulu_ being made at the front.

_Well_ , she thinks, picking up the bags and looking both ways before crossing the street, _Yongsun can wait_.

**::**

The spoon clatters loudly in the sink, Byulyi stops dead in her tracks and waits for the familiar sound of Yongsun rounding the corner to peek into the kitchen.

There’s no movement in the apartment at all.

Even after all these years, Yongsun’s ability to stay in bed far longer than an average human _should_ still amaze her. And she’s not cruel enough to wake the older woman. God knows she needs to rest after the last few weeks they’ve had.

She gently plates the take out she bought alongside wrapping up the ones she prepared for tonight, crossing her fingers that the older woman doesn’t realize she’s missing a few containers in her kitchen because if Byulyi’s being honest, Yongsun buys the best kitchenware between the two of them.

She gives it another half hour, checks if the lunchbox she brought is hidden, before waking her up.

“Someone better be dead,” her voice is muffled, face still planted on a pillow, on her stomach, and basically in the same position Byulyi left her hours ago.

“We need to be at the company at three,” Byulyi deadpans, starts pulling the blanket off of her girlfriend.

“Time’s it?”

“Noon,” she’s opening the curtains as Yongsun sits up. “, I bought lunch.”

Yongsun nods, hair a mess, and Byulyi rounds the corner to kiss her. Morning breath and all.

“Good morning,” Yongsun greets after, blinking her eyes awake for the first time.

“Good afternoon, unnie.”

And because she can’t help it, she slaps Yongsun’s ass on the way outside of the bedroom.

**::**

With the sound of the shower going on and Yongsun’s bathroom speakers blasting, Byulyi grabs the lunchbox and the trash for an alibi. She makes sure Yongsun won’t notice anything when she gets in the car later, going as far as trying to put up a curtain between the back and the front seats but figured it’s not worth getting pulled over for unsafe driving.

She settled for hoping her girlfriend’s still too tired to be suspicious of the back seat.

“Where’ve you been?”

Byulyi smiles at her freshly showered girlfriend. “Took out your trash. It was piling up.”

Yongsun is distracted, going through her emails and picking an outfit at the same time. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Byulyi takes the time to relax for a bit, reclining on Yongsun’s bed as she watches her dress.

_So far, so good._

**::**

She watches as Yongsun takes the elevator, goofily sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend when she looks back at Byulyi. Yongsun rolls her eyes. Soon enough, her phone buzzed in her hand, the lobby of their company building disturbed by the squeaky soles of Wheein’s sneakers.

“What’s the emergency?”

Byulyi might’ve exaggerated a bit but there’s no way she’ll be able to pull Wheein away from the new sound system installed in their practice room. The girl’s been playing with it the first thing she goes to work and until she absolutely has to go.

Good thing Wheein considers testing the softness of the makeshift den at the backseat of her car an emergency.

“Hang on,” she holds a finger up, moving her butt along the soft blankets that has Byulyi’s face contorting in disgust. Wheein hums. “It’ll do.”

“You spent ten minutes wiping your butt everywhere and _it’ll do_?” Byulyi deadpans, helping Wheein out of the car and closing it behind them.

“Hey, this is a huge responsibility!” Wheein straightens her shirt, the hem of it falling past her butt. “But if you’re having sex there later, you’ll have to figure out your legs.”

Byulyi sighs, pressing the elevator button. “It’s a public place, Wheein-ah.”

The younger woman shrugs, stuffing both hands inside the pockets of her baggy pants. “So? Hasn’t stopped you before.”

“Shut up, we’re not talking about that.”

Wheein’s laughter rings out in the underground parking lot.

**::**

“—and that’s just what we have so far,” the slide in front of them changes, everyone in various stages of listening or keeping politely quiet.

The door opens, Byulyi slowly closes the door behind her and nods to the staff at the front when she takes her seat. Like clockwork, Byulyi wheels her chair right next to Yongsun, their armrests bumping against each other and the older woman glares at the minimal space and goes back to reading the meeting highlights inside the folder distributed earlier.

Byulyi’s are left unopened at the table in front of her. She usually looks over Yongsun’s shoulder. It’s more fun that way.

This is what a typical MAMAMOO meeting looks like: Hyejin with both feet up on her chair, resting her chin on her knees, usually dozing off; Wheein usually uses her hood and hair to hide the earbud in her ear, feet casually moving underneath the table, dancing to a music only she can hear; Yongsun’s the only one who usually pays full attention, knows she’ll be the one who’ll absorb every information and disseminate it later to the other members, jotting down notes and their schedule open on her phone. And Byulyi’s chair is rolled against Yongsun’s, usually playing with the leader’s hair, sniffing if she’s feeling particularly playful, and her arm around the back of Yongsun’s chair, tapping out a beat against the leather that has the oldest woman bobbing her head too but tells her she’s being noisy.

The managers and staff are used to it. Even to the occasional squabble breaks out between the two older members.

“Your arm’s too heavy,” Yongsun mumbles, circling something with a red pen. “It’s making my back hurt.” She pushes at the hand on her shoulder, hums when it falls.

Byulyi is unfazed. “Want me to give you a massage?”

“Ah,” Yongsun whines softly, eyebrows crinkled in a familiar way that tells she’s getting annoyed. “, so clingy.”

It’s such a familiar dance that Byulyi knows so well, backing off for a moment to let Yongsun settle back down, gives her a few minutes to get her mind back into the meeting before wheeling her chair behind the older woman.

The speaker stops for a moment, regarding Byulyi with a tilt of their head. “You alright?”

“Yup, you can continue.”

She warms her hands with her breath, rubbing them before pressing her thumbs against a notorious spot where Yongsun’s neck and shoulders meet, where she knows carries a lot of tension and knots when she sits for long periods such as this.

“You’re distracting them,” Yongsun admonishes but also straightens her back some more. “A little more to the right.”

Byulyi smiles, a little triumphant and pleased. “Yes, ma’am.”

**::**

Yongsun barely had time to stretch her legs when her next meeting began. This one is about her solo activities and a brainstorming meeting regarding a whole month’s worth of content for Solarsido. Her members file out quietly, their group manager in the front, Byulyi dropping a kiss on her cheek before traipsing out of the conference room with Wheein whining for a back rub trailing behind her.

“Okay, shall we start?”

Not even ten minutes in and she’s already distracted.

Yongsun’s seated with the door in her view, the glass giving her an unhindered view of the couch in the bullpen. Byulyi’s more of laying down than sitting, both of her legs draped over the arm and she’s idly scrolling through her phone.

She looks up as if sensing Yongsun staring, grins, and waves her arms.

_At least she’s entertaining_.

The meeting is more bearable somehow, flying by before she can realize. And despite the unhealthy amount of time she spent trying to stifle her laughter with Byulyi’s attempts at getting a rise out of her, she feels oddly productive.

Yongsun smooths out her shirt, stands up to follow everyone outside of the room. Byulyi bounds over to her like an overeager puppy with too-long legs, knocking over her side lightly to kiss at her cheek.

“You could’ve gone home,” she sighs, wants to aim for being exasperated but she melts a little bit too much at the arms winding around her. Yongsun puts up a fight, mindful of the people around them even though no one’s stopping to care, already used to it. She pushes but is helpless to Byulyi’s warmth and they end up with both of her hands fisted on Byulyi’s shirt, her arms trapped in between them, and flowing with the soft rocking motion Byulyi’s doing.

“Come on,” Byulyi tells her when she feels like she’s sufficiently coddled the older woman. “The week’s been stressful. We’re going on a date.”

“But I’m wearing… this.”

Byulyi’s eyes on her are suddenly burning. “Nothing’s wrong with that,” a hand smooths over the soft fabric of her shorts, cups the curve of her ass that has her squeaking indignantly. “What you’ll be needing later are comfy clothes.”

She’s blushing, hates how much she loves the bold and most-times-crude way of Byulyi showing her affection. All she can do is nod, picks up their stuff, and follows.

**::**

Yongsun cranes her neck, following the sign by the iron fence. “I didn’t know these were still around.”

They’re at a drive-in theatre, posters of an old 90s blockbuster movie are plastered all over the entrance, and the seatbelt around her digs uncomfortably as she uprights herself in her seat. Byulyi’s got a cheeky grin, tongue in between her teeth as she smoothly swerves and finds a good parking space.

“It’s a baseball park, actually, but they do movie nights like this every two weeks. It’s a reserve only thing, I heard.”

Yongsun gapes at her, does the math while taking off her seatbelt. “But we didn’t even know today’s event is going to get canceled until yesterday! How did you get tickets?”

“I don’t know if you heard of her but I’m _really_ close friends with a celebrity. Someone named Moonbyul or something, I don’t really know. But she hooked us up with the tickets.”

She looks so smug, proud of her little story that has Yongsun chortling, slapping a shoulder lightly, feeling unbelievably fond for this girl.

“You’re such a dork.”

When she goes to open the door, Byulyi reaches over and closes it soundly, hurrying out her side and throwing an _I’ll open it for you, this is a date!_ over her shoulder.

Byulyi parked with the rear facing the screen, the cool air of the early evening refreshing as Yongsun stretches with her arms high. No one’s parked in front of them so they have a decent view and the next car is a good few meters away from them.

She shivers as a breeze passes and something’s draped over her shoulders.

“Come here,” Byulyi helps her put on an old letterman jacket with _MOONBYUL_ embroidered on the back, the same make the four of them owns during the early days of their career. “, look.”

The back of Byulyi’s van has a thick blanket on the floor, pillows Yongsun recognizes as the ones they bought when the younger woman moved into her new place is scattered, and a knitted blanket that looks suspiciously like the one Yongsun’s been looking for weeks.

Byulyi lets Yongsun climb in first, the overhead speaker system announcing that the movie will start in five minutes. There’s a little cooler jammed in the corner along with an insulated lunch box.

“I made popcorn and sandwiches,” she passed, taking out two cans of soda, and Yongsun is left dumbfounded, accepting everything.

She reclines against the pillows, the popcorn still warm, and has the right amount of butter. Yongsun damn near moans at the comfort but manages to bite it back the last moment. Byulyi’s knowing stare, however, is something she chooses to ignore.

“Seriously, how did you do this?”

Byulyi leans over with the guise of stretching, resting her arm against Yongsun’s shoulder and pulling her closer, effectively cuddling. She kisses the side of Yongsun’s head. “You keep on working hard,” she whispers just as the stadium lights turn off. “, wanted you to relax for a night.”

The movie starts as Yongsun kisses her softly, slowly, unhurried.

**::**

“Where are we?”

Byulyi lowers the volume of the music, reads the sign overhead. “About thirty minutes away from your place.”

Yongsun hums, face illuminated by her phone, looking at the map. “Take the next exit.”

“Uh, why?”

“I’m starving.”

“You ate my food!”

She doesn’t need to look at Yongsun to know that she’s pouting. “I’m still hungry.”

It’s not fair. Byulyi’s distracted by the road and by her girlfriend’s rare displays of cuteness. It’s a cheap and dirty trick. 

Byulyi ruffles her hair, turns on the blinkers, and slowly makes her way to the outer lane.

And just when she thought the worst of it is over, she’s distracted the whole time they were eating.

The place isn’t new, a little hole-in-the-wall diner close enough to the train station that they discovered all the way back when they were trainees. It isn’t the best but the taste is familiar, comforting. They’re used to the bleak hostess and the mixed grounds swirling at the bottom of their coffees, and basically everyone not batting an eye in their direction.

Now, here’s the thing: Yongsun isn’t really one for public displays of affection but here she is, sitting right next to Byul on the slightly sticky and highly questionable vinyl couch, a hand high on her thigh and the other taking bites out of her plate like she’s reducing Byulyi to a hot mess.

Yongsun glances at the younger woman, smirks at the way she barely touched her food.

“Eat, I’ll need your energy later,” her voice is suggestive, thick as honey. “I want to thank you for tonight.”

A finger traces the inseam of her pants, a hint of what’s coming.

Byulyi eats and ignores Yongsun’s amused laugh.

**::**

“Uh,” Byulyi shivers when a gust of cold air tickles her back, nipples stiffening against her arm around herself, covering and feeling a bit self-conscious. “, what?”

She’s still standing at the bottom of the bed while Yongsun’s already naked, sprawled on top of the covers, stretching on the sheets languidly and Byulyi makes a half-step in her direction before remembering what her girlfriend asked her to do.

“I said,” she repeats, this time spreading her legs slightly, slit puffy and pink from arousal. “, sit on my face, Byul-ah.”

She’s not a prude, okay? But she’s got her reservations. One, being this is the first time that they’re doing this—the times that she lets Yongsun go down on her are usually with her on her back and even those are few and far in between. And two— 

“I don’t know,” she gingerly sits down by her girlfriend’s feet, thankful she’s still got her underwear on.

In an instant, Yongsun’s crawling towards her, dragging a blanket behind her and enveloping them both with it. She kisses the skin of Byulyi’s shoulder, apologetic, looking up through her lashes.

“We don’t have to,” she smoothed a palm against the softness of Byulyi’s thighs, smiling discreetly when the younger woman’s legs part open slightly like muscle memory.

Byulyi sighs, face contorted, torn. “I know you won’t push me but I just,” she wraps an arm around Yongsun, tightening the blanket around them until they’re pressed from hip to shoulder, loving the closeness of their naked bodies. “, we’ve never done that and I’m nervous.”

Four years of dating and it’s enough for them to learn about each other’s preferences. Like how Byulyi gets off in giving and how Yongsun _loves_ telling her girlfriend what to do. This is new—Byulyi would be controlling the pace, for one, and she’s not used to having that kind of control.

And four years of dating is enough for them to know each other so well, Yongsun’s eyes knowing when she levels the younger woman a look.

“Would it help if I told you what to do?”

It’s like the air is sucked out of the room, Byulyi’s breath stuttering, whole body heating up because _yes_ , _that sounds so much better._

She says that last part loud enough for Yongsun to hear but soft enough to be drowned out by the constant hum of the AC. Yongsun nods, bumping her nose softly against Byulyi before gathering thin lips against hers for a kiss, working the younger woman up.

Her kisses are distracting, enough to make Byulyi boneless and helpless against her, pulling the younger woman on top of her the moment her head hits the pillows again. Yongsun’s hands are living up to her name, burning as hot as the sun, leaving embers of arousal as she skims her thumbs against stiff nipples, down until she’s slipping them under the waistband of Byulyi’s underwear.

“Can I keep going?” her fingers are tracing the angry lines on Byulyi’s hips left by the underwear, pressing a sweet kiss on her shoulders.

Byulyi nods, chest heaving as she tries to reel back from the kisses, slowly sucking a mark under Yongsun’s breast. She lifts her hips to help, moaning around slick skin when Yongsun dips her fingers inside her thighs, smearing the wetness she finds there, and lightly flicks a stiff clit before retreating.

“Sit up,” her voice is firm, not yet commanding like the way she usually gets, and it’s enough for Byulyi to know that she’s still giving her an out. She blushes when her wetness drags against Yongsun’s left thigh but doesn’t say anything. “, are you fine with starting now?”

And really, what’s the worst that could happen?

Byulyi inhales deeply, fills her lungs with how much love and trust she has for the woman underneath her, and nods.

“Let’s do this.”

**::**

It’s familiar, new, and overall nothing she expected.

It seems much more intense than the other times Yongsun went down on her. Maybe it’s the position, the anxiety of keeping herself upright, of not putting too much of her weight against the tongue under her, of being mindful of how hard she grinds forward, but Byulyi _cannot_ get a hundred percent into it.

“Byul-ah,” Yongsun’s voice is deeper, eyes blazing. “, I need you to relax, okay?”

She tries, she really does, and only when Yongsun pinches her waist does she push herself up slightly, pussy still hovering above Yongsun’s lips, hot breath distracting.

“I don’t want to crush you.”

Palms pass her thighs, hooking, and pulling her closer again. “You won’t, trust me.” Yongsun kisses the inside of her thighs, the visual of it making Byulyi’s hips stutter forward, moaning when her clit catches against Yongsun’s upper lip for a second. “I’ll tell you if something’s wrong but for now I need you to stay still for me, okay?”

There it is, the edge of her voice that makes Byulyi shiver. She nods.

She relaxes her thighs, lowering herself and when she feels reasonably stable, it’s easier to get lost in the sensations of Yongsun’s tongue. Knuckles gripping the headboard turn white, pleasure barreling against her suddenly now that she’s doing her best to relax.

And the _sounds_.

It’s dirty, the way Yongsun’s sucking her off, can’t seem to stay still in one place. She licks a broad stripe against Byulyi’s cunt, letting the tip of her tongue dip inside a clenching entrance, before making tight circles around her clit.

“How— _fuck,_ wait, I’m—“

Yongsun hums, the vibration of it shocking Byulyi enough that she almost unseats herself until a firm grip pulls her back in. She throws her head back at the relentless pleasure, reaching behind her to clumsily swipe at Yongsun’s clit, wetting the tips of her fingers enough, and _slides in_.

The heat of Yongsun’s cunt swallows two of her fingers easily and it’s a messy give and take. She hooks her fingers against the spot inside of her girlfriend that never fails to make her hips jump off of the bed and Yongsun retaliates by sucking on her clit harshly, laving it with her tongue and pushing her closer and closer to the finish.

“Byul-ah,” Yongsun pants out, mouth momentarily leaving Byulyi’s cunt to moan loudly, unrestrained. “, I’m so close, can you wait for me, baby?”

She nods frantically, messily grinding herself against Yongsun’s chin, making a scissoring motion with her fingers that makes the both of them desperate. It’s like they’re both feeding off of each other’s pleasure, shockwaves of pleasure ebbing and flowing in between the two of them until they’re both almost delirious with it.

Their orgasms are a mess of limbs and wild movements and _loud_.

“Oh my god,” her thighs are shaking from holding herself up, ungracefully hauling one leg up and over Yongsun’s still-shaking body and plops down beside her girlfriend. She grins wolfishly, shaking her head at herself. “We should do that more often.”

Yongsun laughs, turning her face towards r the younger woman, hair messily spilling everywhere. Byulyi combs her hair back, kissing her and tasting herself on Yongsun’s lips.

“We should.”

“But maybe,” Byulyi leans over, opening a familiar drawer beside Yongsun’s bed. “, maybe we should stick to something more familiar for the rest of tonight.”

Yongsun’s wiping her face with a wet wipe while Byulyi’s shimmying the harness up her hips when the front door of the apartment slams shut.

“Who—“

“ _Oh my god_ —“

“We forgot about your sister!”

**::**

A shrill alarm blares at the ass-crack of dawn, Byulyi forcibly tugging Yongsun away from the comfort of the bed and into the living room where Yonghee’s sitting on the couch, looking ominous with a cup of coffee in front of her.

With no preamble, the two idols kneel, foreheads touching the floor.

“We’re _so_ sorry for last night!”

Yonghee takes a loud sip of her coffee, pointing a threatening finger. “A new bag and heels and you’re forgiven.”

“Consider it done,” Byulyi promises, Yongsun nodding resolutely beside her, watching as the older Kim gets up to start making breakfast.

“With how often this happens, I might need to have a bigger closet.”

“You’ll get the bigger closet space the next time we move,” Yongsun says without thinking, backpedals when her sister gives her a withering glare, and Byulyi facepalms beside her. “ _Not_ that this is happening again, nope, no way. Never.”

Yonghee sighs, pinching the middle of her eyebrows. “Clean up, both of you. All of us have work today.”

When they’re back in the safety of Yongsun’s bedroom, Byulyi pulls her close, the last few hours laughable but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you so much.”

Yongsun hugs her back, placing her head against the steady beating of Byulyi’s heart. “I love you too.”

The rising sun warms her back, mirroring the warmth inside of her when Byulyi kisses the side of her head, and it’s been on her mind for a while but—

She wouldn’t mind if she feels like this with Byulyi for many more years to come.

Maybe even forever.

**::**

**the end.**

**::**

oh wow i miss moonsun so much

thank you to **stellairemxm** for this! :D

all mistakes, as usual, are mineeeee

be kind to yourself and others today!

thank you, stay safe, and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
